Mr Tolliver's Class
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Kandy at Berkeley. Their first meeting. Shock horror a SECOND chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kandy at Berkeley. Their first meeting.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Now I don't think this would really have happened because I doubt Sandy and Kirsten were in any of the same classes but nevermind. We've just been to Hull University for a visit and in an attempt to save myself from death-by-boredom I made up lots of scenarios in my head. This was the main one. Enjoy! And please review. Thank you.

* * *

Mr Tolliver's Class

Sandy Cohen slumped down in his seat. Tolliver's lecture had only just begun but he was already in a state of near-comatose boredom. At least until a petite blonde rushed in and pitched herself into the nearest unoccupied seat which just happened to be the one next to him.

'Can I sit here,' she asked, her face red with embarrassment as over a hundred pairs of eyes focussed on her.

'Sure,' he replied agreeably.

Tolliver coughed impatiently and continued to talk. But Sandy wasn't listening anymore; he was engaged in watching the girl beside him. She caught his eye and smiled shyly before turning back to the lecturer.

…

Twenty minutes later Sandy was trying to take notes and failing miserably. His neighbour was doodling aimlessly, obviously as bored as he was. He reached over and scrawled amidst the sketches, 'Art major?'

She looked surprised at the interruption for a moment before leaning towards his notebook, '_Art history_,' she wrote, '_you_?'

'Law,' he wrote back.

She started to draw a pair of scales. Sandy attempted a flower which caused her to almost snort with laughter.

'Sandy Cohen,' he penned on her sheet.

'_Kirsten Nichol_,' her cursive script was a contrast to his scribbled notes.

'Nice to meet you'

'_Ditto_'

…

'Bored?' he scribbled a while later.

'_Chronically_'

'Might just top myself!'

'_Don't_'

'Aw, I didn't know you cared'

'_I just don't like blood!_'

Sandy stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

…

'_Stop looking at me_'

'Why?'

'_It's creepy_'

'But it's a pleasure'

'_Ok, really creepy_'

'Sorry, I'll go to sleep instead'

'_Tolliver does have a rather soporific voice_'

'Tell me about it…zzzzzzzz'

Sandy shut his eyes but continued to peep at Kirsten.

'_Oy!_'

He ignored her note until she prodded him with her pen.

'I'm sleeping'

Kirsten sighed and tried to concentrate on the lecture again. Nope, it wasn't happening. Damn Sandy Cohen.

'_I'm gonna fail this class because of you_'

'Nah'

'_Uhu, have you seen my notes?_'

'What notes?'

'_Exactly_'

It was Sandy's turn to stifle a laugh. 'I'll get them off my mate; he did this class last semester, you can borrow them if you like'

'_Thanks_'

…

The dull lecture finally drew to a close and Kirsten glanced at Sandy who was 'sleeping' again. 'Sandy,' she muttered shaking his arm.

His eyes flew open at the jolt of adrenaline that coursed through his body. Kirsten paused, her hand on his arm, the weirdest feeling in her stomach.

'Lecture's over,' she said, gathering her files together, her hands trembling slightly.

'Thank God,' Sandy declared, standing up giving himself a mental shake. He caught sight of another sketch on Kirsten's notebook, 'Hey…'

She bit her lip and tried to hide the page but Sandy tugged it towards him, laughing at what he saw. At the bottom of the page was a caricature of himself tilting back in his chair, eyes shut and hair wild from where he'd ran his hands through it when the tedium was exasperating.

'Sorry,' she murmured.

'No worries,' he told her, 'it's really good.'

She smiled, 'It just Tolliver's classes are so incredibly boring you know.'

'Oh I think perhaps I found something to make them a little more interesting,' he said grinning, a roguish twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Kirsten smiled sheepishly, ducking her head, 'Same time next week then?'

'Yeah,' Sandy replied, hesitating for a moment before asking, 'fancy grabbing a coffee? I could do with something to wake me up.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Was that sweet enough for you? Can't you just imagine them keeping those bits of paper forever? Well…I can! I think maybe the touching thing was a bit corny, should I cut that?

Review people, you know you want to!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Tolliver's Class

**Summary: **Kandy at Berkeley. Their first meeting.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't.

---

You want a sequel…I know you do. I would like to write a few chapters of their relationship through the notes but I don't know if I have time so I think I'll just work that in as flashbacks when they find the notes today!

---

'Sandy!' he could hear his wife calling but he was mid-schmear and he couldn't jeopardise his art right now.

'Sa-a-a-n-dy. _Sandy_!'

Oh-oh, she was getting mad. Better answer.

'Yes honey?' he yelled back, stuffing half the bagel into his mouth. 'Sandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,'

Damn, looked like he was going to have to go find her. Sandy grabbed the other half of the bagel and followed the voice.

Kirsten was sat on their bedroom floor by the dresser, clothes, jewellery, knick-knacks, photographs and paintings done by Seth in pre-school strewn around her.

'Uh sweetheart…' he began, glancing at the mess, 'what's going on?'

'I'm sorting…but I sort of got distracted.'

He laughed at that, picking his way through the belongings littering the floor. 'What's this?' he asked picking up a packet of cigarettes, 'honey I-…'

'They're Ryan's,' Kirsten told him.

'You mean you found them?'

'No,' she said. 'He gave them to me. When we became his guardians, like a…promise or something.'

Sandy felt immediately guilty and seized on a card that lay nearby. One made by Seth at three years old.

'_H M D M_' it read in large glittery letters and beneath this a sketch of Kirsten. He hadn't quite mastered the idea of words at that point; believing the first letter of each was enough to say 'Happy Mother's Day Mom', but the drawing was more than the average toddler's scribble. It had a head and arms and legs, long blonde hair, a big smile and the cute button nose Sandy loved so much.

'Always said he was going to be an artist,' he commented.

'Yeah that was the excuse you used when he drew on every wall of our house in Berkeley.'

'He was expressing himself.'

'We couldn't afford to paint over it for months.'

Sandy laughed and leant over a pile of old receipts and cinema tickets to kiss his wife. She had a worn leather photo frame in her hands and he smiled at the two black and white pictures.

The first was labelled _Sandy Cohen Graduation 1985_;Sandy in his cap and gown, arms around Kirsten, giant, goofy grin on his face, wedding bands conspicuous on the fingers of the young couple.

The second, _Kirsten Nichol-Cohen Graduation 1987_;an almost identical picture but Kirsten in regalia, Sandy's hand resting at her waist, the rise of her stomach a hint of Seth's presence.

'We look so young,' he said half-laughing, half-wistful.

'We were, but that wasn't what I wanted you for.'

'What _did_ you want me for?'

Kirsten elbowed him at that. His tone deserved it.

'The relationship in those pictures…'

'Our relationship. Kirsten, what's wrong?' he asked worriedly.

'Do you remember how it started?'

'It feels like we've always been together; I don't remember the time before you…at least, I'd rather not.'

His wife smiled and nuzzled against his shoulder. 'Good answer but not good enough. You might have been forgiven for forgetting our anniversary you _cannot_ forget how we met.'

Sandy feigned great concentration. 'I was twenty-two, you were eighteen, living in a mail-truck. I was the dumb fool who parked his car so close you couldn't get out the back.'

'No,' she said, laughing at the memory knowing full-well she and Sandy had both been inside at the time and had whiled away the time quite happily.

'Well, as I remember it. You stalked me obsessively for about a month before you actually spoke to me.'

'If anyone did any stalking it was you Sandy.'

'Hmm…were you the lap-dancer in that club?'

'Sandy!'

'Fine. Tolliver's first class of the semester, you were late, I had the incredibly good fortune of having an empty seat next to me. You flung yourself into it (I like to think it was the appeal of the handsome neighbour more than the acute embarrassment of being late but feel free to counter)…and the rest is history.'

She grinned widely at that and handed him a sheaf of papers, her eyes bright with tears. Sandy took in the dog-eared, yellowing sheets and felt his throat constrict.

_Art major?_

_Law_

_Sandy Cohen_

'I'll be right back,' he said, his voice gruff, and a confused Kirsten watched as he leapt up and hurried out the door. Moments later she heard him rummaging about in his study, a triumphant exclamation and then footsteps coming back towards their room. Settling down next to her, Sandy smiled sheepishly and handed his wife a similar stack of notes, the first of which read;

_Art History_

_You?_

_Kirsten Nichol_

'Oh,' she breathed. 'You kept them too.'

'Of course.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

---  
Do you love me? I promised you this and I have…finally…delivered. Sometime I will write some more! Hopefully without such a giant gap between updates!

---


End file.
